


4 Heartbeats In A Measure

by bre3zycoins



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre3zycoins/pseuds/bre3zycoins
Summary: Dream has always loved music, but when a talent show with the opportunity to get signed by a record label arises, he finds himself looking for people who will join his band and finds something very meaningful to write a song about...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy this and don't notify any original ccs about this fanfic!

The hustle and bustle of the hallway, the synchronized footsteps of late students, the ringing of the bell every couple of seconds. These were the little things Dream could pick up on and enjoy. Every noise seemed to be on beat and fit perfectly with its surroundings.

"Dream," there was a hazy voice speaking behind him.

"Dream." the voice was getting louder with a slight crescendo.

"DREAM!" Dream shot around and saw that his friend Techno was standing behind him yelling his name.

"Huh?" Dream said dumb founded. "You need something?"

"Dumbass, we're gonna be late for English if you keep standing there in a trance!" Techno said furiously. "Hurry up before I leave you here to sit in your thoughts!" That didn't sound all that bad to Dream, he wished the day would pass by sooner but alas, it was only 9 AM on a brisk Tuesday morning.

Techno sighed, "Look, the day is gonna go by any sooner if you sit around in the hallways doing nothing." he continued, "I want it to be practicing just as bad as you do, but we have a speech due today and I am NOT gonna fail another assignment because of you!"

Dream scoffed and begrudgingly followed his friend down the hall to English class.

As the two walked down the hall something caught Dream's eye. He stopped and walked toward a bulletin board where a bright red poster was hung up.

Wanna get with a record label and finally produce songs? Well now's your chance! You can sign up as a solo artist or a band at this year's Red Music Festival!

Tryouts are on Friday and 200 bands and solo artist will be accepted!

"TECHNO, ENGLISH IS IRRELEVANT RIGHT NOW! LOOK AT THIS!" Dream eagerly motioned towards the poster. "No. Way." Techno was befuddled, he took a step closer to look at the poster to make sure he was reading this right. And he was! They finally had a chance to make a name for themselves!

"Dream, this is really cool but, we can't play many instruments. Where are we gonna get members for a band?" Techno was smiling but his voice sounded disappointed.

"Well, I can play set and sing. You can play keyboard and do vocals as w-" Dream was cut off, "HA! You really think there's a chance in hell I'm going to sing in front of hundreds- no- THOUSANDS of people?!!" 

"I'd be willing to sing, and play guitar of course." Dream turned around to see a tall lengthy guy with messy brown hair standing behind the two. "Wilbur! My god, you're a life saver!" Dream was so relieved, now they had a three man band.

"Here," the tall man named Wilbur slipped something into Dream and Techno's hands. "I had extras." Wilbur winked at them and walked away. They were late passes! This convinced the two Wilbur was a godsend.

The pair then arrived 10 minutes late to English, handed their professor the late passes and sat down.

"Now, I've given you all 3 days to come up with a poem about something meaningful to you. Today is the day you will present those poems and read them aloud to the class. Any volunteers?" the teacher asked.

A couple kids raised their hands and a taller guy with brown hair was called on to go up first. "Alright Eret, show us what you've got." said the professor.

Maybe there's something wrong with me

Maybe there's something wrong with society

Boys

Girls

Why should I have to choose?

It's like picking out a new pair of shoes

Heels, or sneakers?

Why not both?

Nothing's wrong with me

Society just overlooks my personality

"Amazing, Eret!" said the professor through the loud claps of the class.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Dream raised his hand slightly. "Come up here then." responded his professor as he pointed at Dream. Dream got up from his seat and walked towards the front of the room. He looked around, gave an awkward smile and began his poem.

The beating against the drums

The clicks of the metronome

The captivating guitar rift

The tension on the stage lifts

And yet they still play, not even worried about mistakes

The meaningful lyrics

The beautiful piano solo

All of their worries washed away

As they play, and play, and play

The class erupted into another round of claps. "Great job Clay!" said Dream's professor. Dream went back to his desk and listened to the rest of the poems.

The poems went on for an eternity and it seemed the bell would never ring signifying that class was finally over. At some point Dream completely tuned out and started thinking of lyrics for his debut song if he gets with a record label from winning the competition. The lyrics need to mean something, maybe one day he'll find something meaningful to write about other than loving music. Maybe he'll find a girl to write a song about...

  
  


Finally after what seemed like years, the bell rung through the hallways as kids pilled out of their classrooms to go to their next class.

Great, Algebra. Dream thought. Dream and Techno parted ways and headed to their next class.

Dream was so deep into his thoughts about lyrics for a song he hadn't even realized he bumped into someone.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you? There's a whole ass hallway to walk through and you decided to walk directly in front of me!" Dream looked down and noticed that he accidentally knocked some books out of someone's arms.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I was really deep into my thoughts and my mind tends to wander when I need to be focused the most and-" Dream looked up to see a pale skinned British boy with short brown hair picking up his books with an angry look on his face.

Woah. Dream thought. I wonder if he shares any classes with me.

As Dream helped they boy pick up his stuff, he noticed he schedule. "Hey, what's your next class?" Dream asked. "Algebra, why do you care?" asked the British boy. "If I bumped into you while you were going the opposite way of me... you're going the wrong way to Algebra then." responded Dream. "Well prince charming, if you know you're way so well, show me the way to Algebra before I'm late and make a bad first impression." said the Brit sarcastically. "Sure, follow me then!" said Dream a little flustered he was just called 'prince charming'.

The two walked in silence except for Dream who was humming a tune he made up on the spot. When the pair arrived at Algebra, Dream saw Wilbur waiting by the front door. "Oh, looks like someone's already hitting on the new kid~! Dream, you sly dog!" Wilbur wasn't usually cocky like that, but once in a blue moon he found it funny to annoy Dream.

"If you call running into someone and then not even telling them your name flirting, then I guess he was hitting on me." the British boy said as he rolled his eyes and opened the door to Algebra class. Dream punched Wilbur in the arm and walked into class.

Algebra seemed to go 10x faster than normal. Maybe it was because Dream was starting at the British b- I mean- staring at the birds outside the whole time.

When the bell rang, Dream immediately walked over to yhe British boy's desk. "Hay, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to run into you. By the way, my name is Clay but my friends call me Dream.

"Well Clay, my name is George. And if you feel like making fun of my height, I will smash your knees in with my base." said George.

"Wouldn't dream of it." said Dream. "One question, how many years have you been playing base for?"

"Oh, roughly 13 years give or take." said George. "That's cool, I've been playing drums for about 7 years now. I really love music." said Dream resisting the urge to immediately ask if George wanted to join his band.

"You should sign up for that Red Music Festival thing then. They accept solo artists." respond George as he packed his things into his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"I plan to sign up with... um.... a band actually... and... well... to sign up as a band you need a certain amount of members and a variety of instruments and..." Dream was cut off by George. "You want me to be your band's bassist, don't you?" George could read straight through Dream.

"Well, only if you want to... I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to." Dream was a mess, why? He didn't even stutter this much when he had to perform a speech in front of the whole college campus.

"I'd love to, I don't sound thar great on my own but when I'm in an ensemble I bring the whole thing together." George gathered up the last of his books and started walking towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Dream yelled across the room. "Here's my number so I can text you for practices and stuff." Dream scribbled his phone number out on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to George.

"Thank you." Geroge took the paper and walked to his next class.


	2. The Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was my old car. Me and Dream we're diving at night and hit a deer at 60 miles per hour. The damn thing tumbled over the car and almost killed us. This is why I don't have a car currently, my dad thinks I'm too irresponsible to own a car after that." Wilbur put his phone away and sat back in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please don't notify any original ccs about this fanfic! Enjoy!

"Hey wait!" Dream yelled across the room. "Here's my number so I can text you for practices and stuff." Dream scribbled his phone number out on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to George. 

"Thank you." Geroge took the paper and walked to his next class.

Dream's next class was History, which he didn't particularly like. But today, he felt like he nail any exam with perfect marks. He was on cloud 9, he could take on an army of 5,000 men. But why? Dream doesn't know, but maybe this feeling will make the day go faster. 

When Dream walked out of Algebra, he saw Sapnap there by the door. Turns out he eavesdropped on that whole conversation. 

"So.. you and that Brit, aye?" Sapnap said as he motioned his hands into and 'ok' and put his index finger through it. 

"This is why I don't invite you to practices anymore." said Dream as he scoffed and pushed Sapnap out of the way. "And wipe that shit-eating grin off your face asshole." 

"But that is pretty cool you got a bassist for your band but, is he better than me Dreamie~?" said Sapnap cocking his head and crossing his arms. 

"We'll see," said Dream. "I have his number so I can invite him to practice tonight." 

"To... 'practice' tonight." said Sapnap still teasing Dream. "This is why you've never had a girlfriend." said Dream walking faster to avoid being late to History. 

"And this is why you've only had toxic exs." said Sapnap who was closing in on the gap Dream made between the two. 

"Whatever, we're gonna be late for History if you keep distracting me." responded Dream who was salty about the last thing Sapnap said. 

"Stop trying to change the subject, you've had a pretty rough love-life so far and I just wanna make sure you get treated well." said Sapnap sincerely. 

"Pfft- since when have you ever cared about my love-life?" Dream wheezed at Sapnap's statement. "Ever since your last ex. God, she was off her rocker after you broke up with her." responded Sapnap shuddering at the thought of Dream's last partner. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I never even said I liked George." said Dream "But you never denied that you liked him either." said Sapnap with another shit-eating grin. 

"I don't like him Sapnap. Now will you stop bothering me so I can go to class?" said Dream desperately trying to get Sapnap to shut up. 

Sapnap hummed. "Fine, but only because Karl will lose his head if I skip out on Chemistry. We have another project due today." Sapnap winched at the thought of what Karl would say if he was late for Chemistry. 

Dream and Sapnap went their separate ways, leaving Dream alone with with nothing but his thoughts. 

Is Sapnap off his rocker? I don't like George, I just met him and accidentally bumbed into him in the hallways. Whatever, I should probably pick up the pace before I'm late for History. 

History went by pretty quick as Dream had expected. But finally, it was lunch time at last. Dream packed his things into his bag and walked through the crowded hallways to get to the courtyard to find his friends. 

Dream walked outside and noticed another person along with Wilbur who was frantically waving his hands at him and yelling near his car. 

"Yo, Dream! Is it cool if I invite George to lunch with us? I think you two have met before. He wants to join our band!" said Wilbur excitedly. 

"Oh yeah, that's fine with me as long as everyone else is cool with it." said Dream. "Oh great, prince charming who bumbed into me then gave me his number is here." said George sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. 

Dream awkwardly laughed and opened his car door. "What place did Techno choose to eat at?" Dream asked Wilbur. "Techno said he was gonna pick up Tommy and Tubbo and bring them with, I'm pretty sure he said he'd meet us at Subway." Wilbur responded as he got into the passenger seat of Dream's car. 

Dream turned to look at George who was putting on his seatbelt. "Is Subway cool with you?" Dream asked. "Honestly, I could eat anything, I'm starving." George responded. 

The drive went by pretty smoothly, the three mostly argued about the best band. "I'm telling you Dream, Crywank and Mother Mother." Wilbur kept insisting. "Yeah, clearly you've never listened to Glass Animals." Dream would argue. "I mean, Cavetown is obviously the best. No questions asked." George said. 

"George, we're talking about bands, not solo artists." Dream said in a smart-ass tone. "Yeah, I know, I just don't care. Cavetown is good and you should listen to him." George said. 

"DREAM! STOP! THERE'S A DEER!" Wilbur shouted and pointed to a deer crossing a few feet in front of the car. Dream slammed on the breaks, which locked the seatbelts and almost slammed Geroge into Wilbur's seat. 

The deer pranced across the road and disappeared into the forest. 

Dream shot his head around to the backseat. "Are you ok George?" George held his seatbelt and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm ok. My chest just hurts from the impact of the seatbelt." George winced a little. 

"God, I'm sorry. If I didn't stop it would've been worse." Dream said feeling a little guilty about his recklessness. 

"What's the worst a deer could've done to a car? Leave a little tuff of fur on the hood?" George asked giggling. Wilbur pulled out his phone and opened his gallery. He showed George a picture of a car with the front bumper torn off, the windshield craked, and the roof had a huge dent in it. 

"That was my old car. Me and Dream we're diving at night and hit a deer at 60 miles per hour. The damn thing tumbled over the car and almost killed us. This is why I don't have a car currently, my dad thinks I'm too irresponsible to own a car after that." Wilbur put his phone away and sat back in his seat. 

"A huge shard of glass got lodged into my hand." Wilbur showed George his left wrist which had a massive scar from stitches being there. 

"Welcome to Canada I guess." Dream wheezed a little and started driving again. 

Finally after a long car ride and almoat totalling Dream's car, the three arrived at Subway.Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo were waiting in an outdoor seating area. 

"Did you hit a deer?" Techno asked watching Dream get out of the car. "Almost." Dream said grabbing his bag and shutting his car door. George then got out of the car pale as a ghost and looked like he was going to puke. 

"First time almost hitting a deer, aye?" Techno said snickering to himself a little. George looked a little embarrassed and felt like he was overreacting a little bit. 

"Look, I get. It's scary. I've been in some pretty nasty accidents with deer. I'm lucky my dad even let's me have a car. Wilbur doesn't because of an accident he had with a deer." 

George got chills up his spine thinking of what that car looked like after just hitting... a deer! A fucking deer! Who knew deers could do that much damage to a goddamn car! 

"Anyway, come sit down guys. We've got some things to talk about. But first, what kind of subs do you guys want?" Techno motioned his hands to everyone to come sit down. 

"OH! CAN I GO FIRST? IM STARVI-" Techno gave Tommy, a look. "Yeah yeah, gotta respect my elders. Bullshit." Tommy scoffed and crossed his arms. "Tommy! He literally just moved here! Treat him with a little respect!" Tubbo said punching Tommy in the arm. 

"Sorry about him, he's a little shit that thinks the world revolves around him sometimes." Techno said. "Anyway, I've got our orders already written down. What do you guys want?" 

The rest told Techno what they wanted and Techno walked inside to go order. 

"I'm super sorry about Tommy. Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop talking." Tubbo said apologetically. "At least I can reach the top of a Christmas tree." Tommy said snickering a little. "Well at least I can walk through doors without out having to duck under the door frame!" Tubbo was pissed at Tommy now. 

"Tommy, shut your mouth, or I take a sledgehammer to your piano." Wilbur was serious about this. He was gonna smash Tommy's piano if he didn't shut up. 

Tommy was about to start arguing but if he did, Wilbur wouldn't hesitate to start walking back to their house and break his piano. So Tommy held his tongue until Techno came back. 

"Techno! Wilbur's threatenin' to smash my piano again!" Tommy said looking back at Wilbur with a shit-eating grin. "Well, he must have a good reason. I'm not getting in the middle of Wilbur and a sledgehammer." Techno said putting a few bags containing subs down on the table. 

"So Dream, how'd you convince some random Brit to join our band?" Techno said handing the subs everyone ordered to them. "Well, it's a long story-" Dream was cut off mid sentence. "He bumbed into me in the middle of the hallway, showed me the way to Algebra, and gave me his number. A couple other things happened in between but, those are irrelevant." George said grabbing his sub from Techno. 

"BAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDIN' ME!" Tommy was hysterical, he could barely breath because of how hard he was laughing. 

"No, that's the short version of what happened. I also threatened to smash his knees in with my bass but, I don't think that part is important." George said taking a bite of his sub sandwich. 

"Dream-" Wilbur was practically crying. "Is- Is this true?-" Dream's face was bright red. Dream wanted to drown in his hoodie at this moment. "Fuck... off..." 

Dream barely said anything after that and just ate his sub in silence. 

"Hey Dream, did you see Sapnap at all today?" Techno asked. "Yeah, I saw him after Algebra. I think he went out to lunch with Karl so they could work on their Chemistry project." Dream replied. 

"Are you gonna invite him to band practice tonight?" Wilbur asked as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, he wants to prove he's a better bassist than George or something." Dream said looking at the flowers neatly planted in beds. 

"I highly doubt he's better than me, but, we'll see." George said confidently, he smiled and laughed a little. Dream felt his ears go hot and his heart skip a beat. 

What the fuck Clay? Why are you like this? The last time you felt like this around someone, that went.... sour.... 

George looked at Dream and Dream immediately shot his head the other way and started humming the first song that came to mind. 

I am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great.  
You are just a fool to keep pretending that you're lovin' me.  
I don't know...  
Where I'm supposed to go oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh 

"You listen to Cavetown?" George said surprised. "Um... yeah, I do. He's pretty good..." Dream said awkwardly praying George didn't hear him softly singing the lyrics. 

"I figured you'd like songs with more drum parts. You know... like, faster songs." George said still shocked Dream would even give Cavetown a listen. 

"I do, but... there's something satisfying about the drum parts in songs by Cavetown." 

"Are they flirting Tubbo?" Tommy 'whispered' to Tubbo. "I don't know, I think they are." Tubbo responded. 

"We're just discussing an artist both of us like, learn to whisper better." George said giving Tommy and Tubbo a look that could kill someone. 

Sassy. Dream thought. 

The group talked a bit longer. Dream looked at his watch and- "SHIT! IT'S 1 PM!" Dream quickly put his things into his bag and made a mad dash for his car. "WILBUR, GEORGE, HURRY THE FUCK UP!" 

"Dream chill, I have more late passes." Wilbur said as he put a fat wad of paper slips on the table. "The joys of having a dad that works at the campus you go to." Wilbur winked and handed everyone a late pass. 

"WILBUR! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THESE? DAD NEVER EVEN LET'S ME IN HIS OFFICE!" Tommy was dumb founded. "Well, since I don't have a car, he gave me late passes in case I don't have a ride to campus." 

Dream slammed his head against the steering wheel, honking the car horn. "I'd be in so much shit if it weren't for you and your late passes, Wilbur." said Dream, unbuckling his seat belt. Dream was about to get out of his car when suddenly, BOOM! An amazing idea comes to mind! 

"Hey George, wanna go for a ride around the outskirts of Toronto? You just moved here right?" This was Dream's chance! Oh you son of a gun, you absolute genius! 

"Oh, sure! I'd love too! I don't actually have class for a while so, might as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so fucking long to write. If you're curious, the Cavetown song Dream was singing is Fool from the album Lemon Boy.
> 
> Anyway, imma suggest bands to listen to in the notes for now on.
> 
> Crywank: If you like Wilbur Soot's music, you will absolutely love Crywank!
> 
> My favorite songs by Crywank; Leech Boy, Memento Mori, I Am Shit


	3. Mountain View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, this is. How did you find out about this?"
> 
> The view was beautiful, you could see the city of Toronto below them. The cars rushing across the highway, the building towering high, the clouds slowly moving across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't notify any original ccs about this fanfic. Enjoy!

"Hey George, wanna go for a ride around the outskirts of Toronto? You just moved here right?" This was Dream's chance! Oh you son of a gun, you absolute genius!

"Oh, sure! I'd love too! I don't actually have class for a while so, might as well."

Dream said bye to everyone and grabbed two late passes from Wilbur. He and George then got into Dream's car and started driving off.

"What time is that practice your friends were talking about?" George asked Dream. "Oh, roughly 4 pm. Also, here's where we meet." Dream handed George a piece of paper with an adress scribbled on it.

"A tip to keep in mind, if Phil seems like he's getting upset at you for something, apologize and and don't say another word to him for a while." Dream said. "He's fucking scary when he's pissed off. I've only witnessed it once, it was when Tommy almost broke Wilbur's guitar."

"What did he do?" George asked nervously. "He's the type of guy that never gets angry, and he just went off on Tommy saying he'd make sure he and Tubbo never talked again. Of corse he wasn't going to do that, but we we're fucking scared of what he'd do if Techno or Wilbur fucked up that bad." Dream said, clenching the steering wheel tighter.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while after that. "You know, I wasn't born in Canada. Actually, I was born in Florida. Shocking, right?" Dream said. "My first year living here was a total culture shock. Learning how to drive in the winter was a pain in the ass." Dream laughed remembering Techno yelling at him to turn on four-wheel drive on icy days.

"Hey George."

"Hm?" George replied

"What's a song you can play really well on a bass?" Dream asked

"Verbatim by Mother Mother, it was one of the first songs I learned." George said, staring out the passenger window at the trees swaying in the wind.

"Do you know the lyrics to the first verse?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, why?." George asked averting his gaze away from the trees and towards Dream.

"We only have one singer, and I was curious if you have any talent for singing." Dream responded.

"Fine, I'll sing it."

_I wear women's underwear_

_And then I go to strike a pose in my full-length mirror_

_I cross my legs just like a queer_

_But my libido is strong when a lady is near,_

_ya_

_What defines a straight man's straight?_

_Is it the boxer in the briefs or a twelve ounce steak?_

_I tell you what a women loves most_

_It's a man who can slap but can also stroke_

His voice was angelic, almost like it shouldn't have worked with that song yet, it did.

"Damn, I think you're giving Wilbur a run for his money with that one." Dream was shocked, he didn't think someone with an attitude like George's could sing like that.

"Thank you, I think I deserve something in return for singing for you." George said snickering. "You gotta sing something now."

"Oh hell no, I think I'd rather save you from a blown eardrum." Dream said, praying George wouldn't force him to sing.

"You like Glass Animals right? Why don't you sing a song by them?" George responded.

"I can't hit those high of notes, and their music doesn't sound the same being sung an octave lower."

"Well, if you're not gonna sing, kiss me." said George, still looking at Dream.

"WHAT?! NO!" Dream's face went bright red.

"Exactly, now suck it up and sing." George said giggling.

"Fine, I'll sing Karma by AJR."

_I've been so good, I've been helpful and friendly._

_I've been so good, why am I feeling empty?_

_I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

_And I've been so good, but it's still getting harder._

_I've been so good, where the hell is the karma?_

_I've been so good, I've been so good this year._

"Are you happy now princess?" Dream said, face still burning red.

"Very, prince charming." George laughed. "Why don't you sing for the band?"

"Well, I'm not good with words, especially in front of thousands. Hell, I'm barley able to sing in front of you!" Dream readjusted his mirror to face more towards the back window.

"I think you sound pretty good, sure you may not be able to hit high notes but, I could always just help train your voice to do so." George looked back out the window. It was one of the last warm days of fall before winter hit like a freight train.

"Wait, seriously? You can do that? You can train my voice?" Dream asked dumb founded.

"Well yeah, how do you think I learned to sing? I trained my voice to hit high notes and other things." George looked at Dream like he was an idiot."For someone who's been playing drums for 7 years, you're pretty dumb when it comes to music theory."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not Mozart." Dream said sarcastically.

They had been driving aimlessly for a while until Dream pulled into a small dirt parking lot and parked the car.

"Where are we?" George asked.

"You'll see, what type of shoes are you wearing?" Dream responded.

"An old pair of Vans, why?"

"I'm gonna show you something amazing." Dream smiled brightly at George.

The two got out of the car and started walking on a small beaten path. They walked for a while, talking a bit here and there until they reached a massive boulder in the middle of the walkway.

"Alright, you're going up first." Dream looked at George. "I'll be down here to catch you if you fall."

"Are you sure this is safe?" George asked nervously.

"Positive. Now, put your left hand here and your right foot there." Dream pointed at two indents in the boulder. "And then your right hand here, and your left foot there."

"Clay, I don't think my leg can go that high while standing on a tiny ledge." George said while trying to hoist his left left up on the ledge Dream pointed to without losing his balance.

"Here, I'll hold your waist." Dream gently grabbed George's waist to prevent him from falling. "Now, put your left foot there."

George felt his face go hot. He put his left foot where Dream told him to. From there, it seemed all the ledges were in perfect positions and George got up the rock with ease.

Dream got up there shortly after and brushed himself off.

"Wow, this is. How did you find out about this?"

The view was beautiful, you could see the city of Toronto below them. The cars rushing across the highway, the building towering high, the clouds slowly moving across the sky.

"Well, when I moved here, my parents made me socialize with the neighbor kids and one day, they brought me here." Dream said, staring off at the view of the noisy city.

George didn't think there could be this beautiful of a spot in one of the biggest cities in Canada. It was, amazing. Eventually, the moment was broken up when Dream started getting a plethora of notifications from his phone.

Sappy Nappy

1:47 pm

DREAM!

WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?

WHY ARE YOU BAILING ON ME?

WE HAVE TO FUCKING PRESENT TODAY!!!

OH LET ME GUESS,

YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH GEORGE IN YOUR CAR, AREN'T YOU?!!

Sapnap, chill out.

I was just showing George the mountain view of Toronto.

WELL YOUR DATE CAN WAIT!

COMMUNICATIONS CAN'T!

Dream put his phone back in his pocket. "Well, I'm gonna go down first. Once I'm down, I'll signal for you to jump. I'll catch you don't worry." Dream reassured.

Once Dream got down from the boulder, he gave George a thumbs up.

"Are you sure about this? What if you don't catch me?" George looked down nervously, it was quite the fall if he slipped.

"Don't worry, I've been to catch people who are a lot bigger than you. You'll be fine." Dream yelled back.

George gulped and looked down, he then looked at Dream who had his arms out signaling he'd catch George. George took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped. He felt someone catch him around the waist region and put him on the ground.

When George opened his eyes again, he saw Dream standing in front of him smiling.

"See? I told you I would catch you." Dream said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It isn't every day you jump down from a 4 meter tall boulder." George said.

He felt his face and ears go pink as he started walking down the path back to Dream's car.

About halfway through the drive, Dream's phone starts to ring. "Hey, could you answer that for me George?" George picked up the phone and looked at the contact.   
  
_S- Sand Jesus?_   
  
George answered the phone. "Hello? Yep. He's right here but he's driving, is it ok if I put you on speaker?"   
  
George turned on speaker and put the phone in a cupholder.   
  
"Dream, can you hear me ok?" It was Wilbur's voice.   
  
_Why is his name Sand Jesus in Dream's phone?_ George wondered.   
  
"Yeah I can hear you just fine, what'd you call for?" Dream asked as he stopped at a red light.   
  
"Well, you know how we thought we were set for band members?" Wilbur replied.   
  
"Yeah, what about it?"   
  
"Well, they changed the requirements to join as a band because they were getting too many band applications. You now have to have at least 7 members. Minimum of 1 drummer, 1 guitarist, 1 bassist, 1 keyboardist, 1 singer, and 2 wind players. One wind player has to play brass, and the other one woodwinds."   
  
"So, you're telling me we need a singer, a brass player, and a woodwind player?" Dream asked dumb founded.   
  
"Yeah, if we can't get the proper amount of membera before Friday, we're disqualified." Wilbur sounded upset, a sad sort of upset.   
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Thanks Wilbur." Dream said goodbye and hung up the phone.   
  
"Do you know any singers or wind instrument players?" Dream asked George.   
  
"Yeah, I know someone that can sing. He's graduated though. I think he has a kid so, he's out of the question." George responded.   
  
"Well, looks like I'll have to ask Sapnap if he still remembers how to play brass and I'll... have to ask one of my... exes if he... can play woodwinds still.   
  
Dream didn't want to think about Fundy, he meant the world to Dream until... well... they grew out of each other. They were just 2 dumb high schoolers who didn't understand love.   
  
"Wow, you're really desperate for members if you're gonna ask your _ex_ to play in a band with _you_!" George laughed at Dream's expense.   
  
"Maybe I could convince Eret to sing. But, that still leaves the woodwind player..." Dream searched through his mental library trying to find someone else that could play woodwind instruments.   
  
"WAIT, I THINK SAPNAP KNOWS SOMEONE WHO CAN PLAY WOODWINDS!" There he goes again, Dream being a genius! Karl, how could he forget about Karl! 

"What did you do to your ex for him to hate you?" George asked.   
  
"Well, I guess I wasn't able to recognize live at the time. He was more of a best friend to me rather then a romantic partner. He loved me and I, outgrew him." Dream replied.   
  
"And he still loves you I'm assuming. Which makes him hate you and himself." responded George, staring at the cars passing by on the highway.   
  
"What, are you like a love guru or something?" Dream laughed, George was right on the spot.   
  
"I've never had a significant other but, I've seen plenty of breakups before." George reaponded, turning his head towards Dream.   
  
Finally, Dream and George arrived back at the campus and parted ways.   
  
**"DREAM YOU ASSHOLE! I HAD TO PRESENT BY MYSELF!"** Sapnap was completely pissed at Dream.   
****

**"YOU MEET ONE PRETTY BOY AND JUST, LOSE ALL TOUCH OF REALITY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS DICKHEAD!"** Sapnap yelled at Dream.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. Uh, do you know what Karl's number is?" Dream asked Sapnap.   
  
"OH WOW, YOU ARE DESPERATE-"   
  
"Well I was going to ask if you and Karl wanted to join the band but, you said I should cut toxic people out of my life." Dream had a smug grin on his face.   
  
"I-" Sapnap opened his mouth to protest, then promptly shut it. He begrudgingly gave Dream Karl's number.   
  
"Thank you Sappy Nappy~" Dream said smugly.   
  
"Dickhead." Sapnap scoffed. "You better be there at 4 and no later."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of being late."   
  
With what seemed like a fraction of a second, classes came to an end. Dream walked outside to find George standing near his car with something on his back.   
  
George looked up and started walking towards Dream. "Afternoon classes were canceled for me so I grabbed my shit and decided to wait for you." 

"How long was your last class? I've been waiting here for 20 minutes." George asked.   
  
"Oh, well, the professor got sidetracked and we had to extend class." Dream checked the time and noticed it was nearly 4 pm.   
  
"Oh god, that lesson took a lot longer than i expected. Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go." Dream opened his car door and put the key in the ignition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! If you want to make art for this au, mention me in the post so I can see it! (my Instagram is @/ bre3zycoins) 
> 
> ~Music suggestion~
> 
> Glass Animals: If you listen to AJR, you will fall in love with Glass Animals!
> 
> Favorite songs: Hot Sugar, Pork Soda, Space Ghost Coast to Coast


	4. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why not Mr. Brightside?" George suggested. "The heavy electronic parts can be used as our wind parts." 
> 
> "Actually, that might work." Sapnap chimed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't notify any original ccs about this. Enjoy!

"Oh god, that lesson took a lot longer than I expected. Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go." Dream opened his car door and put the key in the ignition.  
  
  
  
It wasn't much of a drive to get to Phil's house. Even if he did run into some traffic, he'd make it on time.

They arrived at Phil's house around 10 minutes after they left the campus. When Dream parked his car he noticed Tommy was outside on the doorstep.  
  
"Dad won't let me back in until he says it's ok. So I'm out here, alone, on the doorstep." Tommy threw a pebble at Dream's shoes. "I accidentally almost break Wil's guitar and then I'm kicked out of the house. I called Tubbo to come pick me up, but he has piano lessons."  
  
"Sucks to be annoying I guess." Dream said, holding the door open for George.  
  
George readjusted the strap on his bag holding his bass and walked through the door.  
  
"WIL, I SWEAR TO GOD! GIVE ME MY GLASSES BACK!" Wilbur hopped over the couch in the middle of the living room holding Techno's glasses.  
  
"Give me the pick Niki gave me back, and I'll give you your glasses." Wilbur said holding Techno's glasses up as high as he could.  
  
"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I DON'T HAVE IT. I CAN BARELY TELL IF YOU HAVE EYES, NOW GIVE ME MY GLASSES BACK! I WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THE SHEET MUSIC!" Techno hopped over the couch and and trucked Wilbur by the waist into a wall.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Wilbur dropped Techno's glasses. Techno quickly grabbed them and ran down into the basement. Wilbur was on his heels and chased him down the stairs.  
  
"I'm the one that has Wilbur's guitar pick. He wouldn't study for a test, so I took his favorite pick." George, started, shot around to see Phil standing in the kitchen holding up a guitar pick with something wrote on it.  
  
"He values this pick more than his grades, so I took it." Phil put the pick in his back pocket and gave Dream a key. "I made sure to lock up your drum set in case they started fighting." Phil laughed a little. "Eret, Sapnap, and Karl will be here any moment, so go set it up in the garage."  
  
"Thanks Phil." Dream tugged on George's sleeve and motioned for George to follow him.  
  
"Phil lets me keep my drum set here since I don't have a truck." Dream walked through the kitchen and opened a screen door leading to the backyard.  
  
"Put your bass somewhere on the patio." Dream told George.  
  
George gently put his bass down on the patio and followed Dream towards a storage shed on the opposite side of the yard. Dream opened the shed, inside was a couple of drums and a tool kit next to them.  
  
"Alright, I'll take the base drum. Can you carry the hi-hat and the snare?" Dream looked up at George.  
  
"Yeah, I can carry the tool box as well. I'm not made of porcelain, I can carry more than 15 pounds." George said sarcastically and looked the other way.  
  
"I know, but I don't want you to accidentally drop something and break it. So just carry the snare and the hi-hat." Dream rolled the base drum out of the shed. George helped Dream pull out the rest of the drums, pedals, tools, and cymbals onto the grass.  
  
It took a couple trips from the shed to the garage and back to get all the items for the drum set in the garage.  
  
"Alright George, what's your knowledge on a toolbox?" Dream asked while setting the toolbox near the cymbals.  
  
"I used to help my dad fix his car. He made sure he drilled all the tools and their purposes into my brain." George said opening the toolbox. He pulled out a bag of screws and grabbed a screwdriver that fit them.  
  
"What's your knowledge on drums?" Dream asked grabbing the base drum pedal.  
  
"Not a lot." George stared at the drums of different sizes and tried to guess what is what.  
  
"Alright, hand me the tom holder." Dream pointed his screwdriver at an odd shaped metal rod. "And the tom toms" Dream added as George handed him the tom holder.  
  
"These?" George pointed at two medium sized drums.  
  
"Yep, those are the tom toms." Dream screwed the tom holder on top of the base drum."Hand me the slightly smaller one."  
  
George grabbed the drum Dream asked for and handed it to him.  
  
Dream put the high tom on the left side of the tom holder. George handed him the mid tom and Dream put it on the other side of the tom holder.  
  
"Alright, cymbal time!" Dream clapped his hands together. "Ride cymbal please." Dream pointed at the larger of the two cymbals.  
  
After attaching the ride cymbal to it's stand, Dream attached the crash cymbal to the remaining cymbal stand. Dream put the crash cymbol behind the high tom and put the ride cymbal on the opposite side. He put the hi-hat and snare drum on the left side of the crash cymbal. Finally, he set his stool in the middle of the set.  
  
"Thanks George, that was twice as fast versus when I set it up alone." Dream turned around and smiled at George.  
  
"No problem, should we check on Wilbur and Techno?" George asked concerned.  
  
"Oh shit, one's probably dead by now." Dream ran around to the shed, locked it, went back inside and ran down the basement stairs. George wasn't far behind him.  
  
"I hate you. I told you I didn't have it." Techno was laying on the basement floor with a pair of shattered glasses resting on his face.  
  
"Techno, I'm _really_ sorry-" Techno put his hand up to make Wilbur stop talking.  
  
"Pay up Wil, $260."  
  
"What the hell happened?" Dream said, stood near a table next to Wilbur.  
  
"I broke his glasses because I thought he stole the guitar pick Niki gave me." Wilbur said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Hand it over." Techno said, still laying on the floor. Wilbur threw the wallet at him and barely missed Techno's head.  
  
"Dad's gonna be pissed once I walk upstairs." Techno said.  
  
"I'll give you another $40 if you say it was an accident." Wilbur said desperately.  
  
"Deal." Techno got off the ground, grabbed his broken glasses, and purposely tripped over the table, breaking his glasses more.  
  
Next thing you know, Phil is dashing down the steps to see if everyone was ok. George and Dream were hiding behind the steps.  
  
"Techno! Be more careful, my goodness!" Phil was helping Techno pick up shattered pieces of glass.  
  
George, Dream, and Wilbur quietly walked up the stairs and out to the garage. Wilbur grabbed his guitar off a shelf on the wall. Dream pulled out an amp and opened the garage door.  
  
Sapnap was waiting outside the garage door, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Bout time you opened the door, we've been waiting for 10 minutes!" Sapnap said while picking up a black case off the pavement of the driveway.  
  
"Oh you poor thing." Dream said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Dream!" Karl said cheerfully, grabbing a case a little larger than Sapnap's.  
  
Eret nodded at Dream and walked into the garage.  
  
Everyone was in the garage, now came the hardest part: Deciding on a song to play for Friday's audition.  
  
"How about Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth?" Dream suggested.  
  
"I'm sorry Dream but, I have dignity unlike you. There's no way in hell I'm singing that in front of the judges." Eret said to Dream.  
  
"It's not that bad-" Dream was cut off.

"If we're singing that, I might as well just sing 'big dicks and titties' to a drum beat." Eret said annoyed.  
  
"Why not Mr. Brightside?" George suggested. "The heavy electronic parts can be used as our wind parts."  
  
"Actually, that might work." Sapnap chimed in.  
  
"I'm much more comfortable singing that than Dream's suggestion." Eret put his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't have to sing it an octave lower either."  
  
"Composing a piano part should be fairly easy." Techno started playing what sounded like the opening to Mr. Brightside with a baseline.  
  
"Perfect! And then I can do something like this." Wilbur started playing something similar to Techno on his guitar.  
  
"Oh! I can play this!" George started making up a bass part that also sounded like the opening.  
  
Dream started playing the drum part as written in the song. It was one of the first songs he learned to play on set.  
  
"Alright, a couple people know how to play the song already. That's good!" Karl was putting the neck strap on his saxophone. "This should be pretty easy to write for winds, right Sapnap?"  
  
"Yeah, should be easy enough." Sapnap said, putting his mouthpiece into his trumpet.  
  
"I can learn the lyrics really easily as well." Eret said, putting together a microphone stand.  
  
So it was settled, the band would be playing Mr. Brightside for their audition.  
  
"We should probably go sit on the patio and start writing some parts." Techno said.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that!" Karl added.  
  
The group sat down on the patio, listened to Mr. Brightside a few times and started writing different parts.  
  
A few hours later, Tommy came and interrupted them.  
  
"Wil! Dad wants to interrogate you!" Tommy yelled out the door.  
  
"TECHNO, YOU LITTLE SHIT! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Wilbur stood up and slammed his hands on the patio table.  
  
"Yeah, well, dad offered me $100 to fess up." Techno said laughing.  
  
"You might wanna come inside before dad comes out here Wil!" Tommy yelled again.  
  
Wilbur whined and went back inside.  
  
"Alright, well..." Techno got up from his chair and grabbed his sheet music he scribbled on a piece of lined paper. "Let's see how this is coming along."  
  
The group went back into the garage and got set up.  
  
"One, two, three, four!" Eret gave a count off and the band started to play.  
  
The opening played, then...  
  
 _Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_  
 _Gotta, gotta, be down because I want it all_  
 _It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_  
 _It was only a kiss_  
 _It was only a kiss_  
  
Dream played a pleasant crescendo on the crash cymbal and the music started to come together.  
  
The rest of the song went pretty smoothly until Wilbur came bursting through a side door connecting the house to the garage.  
  
Wilbur slammed his body weight against the door and fumbled with the lock.  
  
"How bad did you piss off Phil?!" Dream put his sticks down on his snare drum and walked over to Wilbur.  
  
"BAD!" Wilbur said panicky. "I CALLED HIM AN ASSHOLE FOR TAKING MY GUITAR PICK!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WIL?!" Dream said.  
  
Wilbur slid down the door and plopped on the ground, burying his head in his knees.

"I'm fucked..." Wilbur said quietly. "I left my guitar inside..."  
  
"I have a guitar you can borrow." George chimed in, putting his bass down and walking towards Dream and Wilbur.  
  
"Wait, seriously?" Wilbur looked up at George.  
  
George smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Wilbur stood up and flung his arms around George.  
  
"YOU ANGEL! YOU'RE A GODSEND GEORGE!" Wilbur squeezed George in a bear hug.  
  
"Wil... you're squishing me..." George winced.

Wilbur didn't hear him and squeezed harder by the second.  
  
"Wil! OW! LET GO!" George squirmed. "Dream! Help me!"  
  
Dream pulled Wilbur off of George and George fell to the ground.

"Are you ok? Wilbur what the fuck!" Dream rushed over to George.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little sore. Don't worry about it." George said, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Simp." Sapnap called from the other side of the garage.  
  
"Sapnap, I swear to god." Dream said.  
  
  
"Awe, is the white knight upset m'lady fell on the concrete?" Sapnap teased.  
  
George covered his mouth with one hand to muffle his laughs.  
  
Dream's face went red. "Whatever."  
  
At this point George was back on the ground, losing it.  
  
"PFFT- 'Whatever'" He said in a mocking tone imitating Dream.  
  
"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!" Dream said.  
  
"Oh Dreamie~ I've fallen, come help me!" Spanap dramatically fell to the ground. George was hysterical.  
  
Sapnap was slamming his fist against the concrete, laughing.  
  
"Oh Sir Dream! I've taken a tumble and got dirt on my trousers!" Wilbur fell to the ground gracefully with a hand on his forehead.  
  
At this point everyone was lying on the ground or propped against a wall laughing. Except Dream.  
  
He just stood near George with a menacing look on his face.  
  
"That's the last time I ever help you again." Dream said angrily.  
  
"That's..." George could hardly breath from laughing so much. "That's a lie and you know it." George was wiping physical tears from his eyes.  
  
Once the group collected themselves again, they ran through Mr. Brightside a few more times and called it a wrap.  
  
"Nice job everyone, sun's about to set. Let's call it a night and pick up where we left off tommorow." Techno turned off his keyboard and unplugged the amp.

The team put their equipment away and said their good byes.  
  
Dream locked the garage door and gave the shed key back to Phil.  
  
"Drive safe!" Phil said, waving to Dream from the front door.  
  
"Will do!" Dream waved back at Phil.  
  
Dream started up his car and put on his seatbelt.  
  
"Alright, I've got something I wanna show you." Dream started backing up.  
  
"What it is?" George asked, buckling his seatbelt.  
  
"You'll see." Dream said smiling.  
  
After a while, George started to remember his surroundings. They were headed back up to the moutain, _but why?_ George thought to himself.  
  
Dream parked his car in the same spot as before.  
  
Dream unbuckled his seatbelt. "Stand outside and close your eyes."  
  
"Ok?" George responded, opening the car door.  
  
When George stepped out the car, he closed his eyes as Dream had told him to.  
  
Dream grabbed George's hands and directed him forward. George felt his face go a little warm.  
  
"Ok," Dream said. "Open your eyes."  
  
George opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"What am I supposed to be looking at?" George asked confused.  
  
"What do you mean? Look! The sunset, and the city, and mountains... Isn't it beautiful?" Dream said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, I guess I should have told you sooner but, I'm red-green colourblind." George said, laughing a little. "All I see is in that sunset is hues of brown, yellow, and blue. Not the prettiest, I imagine it's beautiful though."  
  
George smiled at Dream. Dream really did try his best. But alas, there's no hope for Dream.  
  
"I'll still watch the sunset with you, it was thoughtful of you to bring me here." George said.  
  
"We can sit on the hood of my car, if you want to." Dream said, putting a hand on his nape and the other on his hip.  
  
George giggled. "Sure!"  
  
The two sat on the hood of Dream's Toyota RAV4 and watched the sun fade into the moutains.  
  
 _Why do I feel like this?_ Dream asked himself. _Why do I feel, lighter around him?_  
  
Dream shooed those thoughts away. "Wanna go for a drive?" Dream asked. "You know, like.. no destination. Just, a drive."  
  
"I'd love to!" George said. "Those drives are always fun with one other person."   
  
The two got in Dream's car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief, I have so many art pieces for this au.  
> Art for the next few chapters may have a January signature, ignore it. 
> 
> ~Music Suggestion~ 
> 
> Set It Off: Do you like Green Day? If yes, you are legally required to listen to Set It Off.
> 
> Favorite Songs: Catch Me If You Can, Hourglass, This Christmas (I'll Burn It To The Ground)


	5. Long Drives and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do people normally talk about when driving around in the middle of nowhere? Maybe ask him about his favorite movies? 
> 
> "Wanna go see a movie sometime?" 
> 
> SHIT, YOU JUST ASKED HIM ON A DATE! CLAY YOU IDIOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't notify any original ccs about this fanfic. Enjoy!

The first few minutes they sat in silence, then George broke it.  
  
"Why did Eret seem to hate the song you suggested?" George asked curious.  
  
"Eret didn't want to sing the first verse. I admit, he had a valid reason." Dream responded.  
  
"What's the first verse like?" George asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Here." Dream handed George his phone. "Look it up on Spotify, Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth by Glass Animals."  
  
George took the phone from Dream's hand and opened Spotify. He typed in the song and turned up the volume.  
  
 _Drip drop_  
 _Gimme what you got_  
 _Your talk_  
 _Is incredible_  
 _So, so, so unusual_  
 _You taste like surfing videos_  
  
 _I'm gonna read your mind_  
 _Big dicks and big ol' titties on the sly_  
 _Say I got Aries eyes_  
 _Fuck no, I'ma a bonafide Aquemini_  
  
George understood why Eret didn't want to sing it and started to wonder why Dream ever suggested the song in the first place.  
  
"Why'd you suggest this song if it was this bad?" George asked Dream.  
  
"To be honest, I don't really know what I was thinking. I just like this song and songs by Glass Animals have good drum beats and fun bass parts." Dream replied.  
  
"Maybe we could learn this song together." George suggested. "Like you said, it seems fun to play on our instruments."  
  
Dream felt his face go hot. "Yeah, we could do that." Dream said softly.  
  
"It would be fun to learn the lyrics." George said. "Gives me 90s vibes, I like it."  
  
"You should listen to the rest of the album then." Dream said. "I think you'd like Hot Sugar, maybe even Your Love Déjà Vu."  
  
Dream loves to gush on about how much he loves Glass Animals and thinks everyone should listen to them. I mean, who can blame him? Everyone has that one artist they could write a 500 page essay about. <span;> _(Or is that just me? Seriously, listen to Glass Animals.)_

George pulled up Spotify again and queued the album Dreamland by Glass Animals.  
  
Dream felt like this was a scene in a romance movie. Music quietly playing in the background while the main character and their love interest talk while driving around aimlessly.  
  
 _Why do I have to have thought processes like these?_ Dream asked.  
  
"Like what?" George asked confused.  
  
 _SHIT! DID I SAY THAT ALOUD?! THINK CLAY, THINK! COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE!_  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how female spotted hyenas have dicks."  
  
 _Holy shit that was clutch._  
  
"Please, keep that to yourself." George said. "I did not want to hear that today."  
  
Dream wheezed.  
  
"What? Did you actually invision that?" Dream teased.

"I did, it wasn't pleasant." George said. He turned his face towards the window.  
  
Dream wheezed even harder.  
  
"Focus on the road dickhead." George said angrily.  
  
  
"Yeah..." Dream could barely breathe. "You laughed at me today, I think it's fair I laugh at you."  
  
"I still think you're a simp." George said.  
  
"Says the guy that literally asked me to kiss him if I didn't sing." Dream said, his face was red from laughing so hard.  
  
"And you believed me!" George laughed. "Like hell I'd kiss you, full offense."  
  
"God you're an asshole." Dream scoffed. "You're like Stitch."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" George asked.  
  
"Short, yet feisty."  
  
"Alright, stop the car. I think I'll just walk back to my apartment." George said annoyed.  
  
"You're..." Dream wheezed. "Like an angry kitten."  
  
Dream lost it, he was hysterical.  
  
George was pissed.  
  
"I'm assuming you just implied that I'm cute when I'm annoyed." George punched Dream in the bicep.  
  
"If you take it that way, then sure." Dream laughed.

George's face was bright red, Dream decided to tease him for this too.  
  
"Looks like someone can't take a compliment." Dream said smugly.  
  
George turned the other way and ignored Dream.  
  
"Awe, do you not want to admit you're blushing?" Dream teased.  
  
George covered his ears with his hands.  
  
Dream was wheezing again.  
  
"God, do you have asthma? Your laugh sounds like nails on a chalkboard." George said. "Do you need me to buy you an inhaler? There's a CVS not too far from my apartment."  
  
This made Dream laugh even harder.  
  
"Got any better insults princess?" Dream asked George.  
  
"You're eyes look like piss." George added.  
  
"Green and gold." Dream corrected.  
  
"Piss." George responded.  
  
Dream stopped at a red light, he turned his head to look at George. George was shivering a little. Dream reched his hand into the backseat and pulled out a green varsity jacket.  
  
"Here," Dream said handing the jacket to George. "I just washed it. You can keep it if you want."  
  
"Thanks, I'm not that cold though-" Dream threw the jacket at George.  
  
"I can see you shivering, put it on." Dream insisted.  
  
George put on the jacket and buttoned it up. It was pretty big on him.  
  
"Do you have anything you know, smaller? George asked. "This jacket practically swallows me whole."  
  
Dream laughed. "Unless you want my flannel I haven't washed in a week, no."

George hummed.  
  
"Yeah... I'll stick to this jacket." he responded. "It matches pretty nice with my hoodie anyways. Thanks Clay."  
  
"You can just call me Dream, Clay feels a bit too formal." Dream said.  
  
"Ok..." George said softly.  
  
The two drove around in comfortable silence.  
  
"Hey, George."  
  
"Hm?" George asked  
  
"Do you know how to ski?" Dream asked  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Do you wanna learn? Winter's coming soon." Dream smiled at George.  
  
"Sure! Why not." George said cheerfully.  
  
Another round of silence fell and Dream started to panic.  
  
 _What do people normally talk about when driving around in the middle of nowhere? Maybe ask him about his favorite movies?_  
  
"Wanna go see a movie sometime?"  
  
 _SHIT, YOU JUST ASKED HIM ON A DATE! CLAY YOU IDIOT!_  
  
"Like a date?" George asked. "Or is this one of those things you didn't mean to say out loud?"  
  
 _Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that._  
  
"No, I meant to say that." Dream said 'confidently'.  
  
"So it's a date then? Or just to get to know each other?" George said.  
  
 _You don't understand, I really didn't mean to say that._  
  
"Whatever you percive it as." Dream said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well I've never been on a date before, I guess there's a first for everything." George said, laughing a little.  
  
"Does next week sound good? You know, because we have tryouts this week." Dream asked George.

"Next week sounds great." George said smiling.  
  
The two drove around a bit more until Dream realized the time and the fact his tank was almost empty.  
  
"Do you need me to pull up directions to my apartment complex?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Dream said, handing his phone to George.  
  
George typed in the address into Google maps and turned up the volume.  
  
 _In 500 feet, turn right._  
  
Dream listened to the directions carfully and eventually realized where he was going.  
  
"You can turn that off now." Dream said to George.  
  
"You sure?" George asked.  
  
"Yep. According to the directions, we live in the same apartment complex." Dream said.  
  
"Wait, really?" George asked dumb founded.  
  
"Weird right?" Dream laughed a little.  
  
Dream parked in the lot of their apartment complex and started unbuckling his seatbelt. George got out of the car, swung his bag around his shoulder and grabbed his bass from Dream's trunk.  
  
"Do you want your jacket back?" George asked.  
  
"Nah, it's fine. You can keep it." Dream insisted.  
  
George smiled at Dream, Dream's face went bright red. He turned his head away from George and grabbed his bag from the backseat.  
  
They two stepped into the apartment complex and walked to the elevator.  
  
"What's your floor?" Dream asked.  
  
"3." George responded.  
  
Dream pressed the button for floor 3 then the button for floor 5. The elevator jerked a little and began to go up. Within seconds they were at floor 3.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Dream." George smiled and waved goodbye to Dream. Dream retured the gesture before the elevator doors closed shut.  
  
Dream arrived at his floor a few seconds later and started walking down the hall towards his room. He unlocked his door and closed it shut behind him.  
  
Dream slid down his door and put his hands on his head.  
  
 _What was I thinking?! I just met the guy and I accidentally asked him on a date?!! God I'm a mess._  
  
Dream ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, pushing it back behind his ears. He sat there in silence for a few minutes until his phone buzzed.  
  
  
 **Unknown**  
 **11:47 pm**  
  
Hey, It's me, George  
  


Hey George

  
  
What day do you wanna go  
on that date?  
  
Unless that was an accident and  
you didn't mean to ask me that

  
  
I meant what I said

  
  
Does next Friday sound good?  
  
  
  
Next Friday sounds great :)  
  
See you tommorow

  
  
  
Practice at 5, don't be late

  
  
  
Sorry if this is weird but, what's  
your room number?

  
  
  
513

  
  
Ok, thx  
  
Good night Dream!

  
  
  
gn  
  
  
  
 _Looks like I have no excuse now, I guess I have a date with a pretty British boy._ Dream thought to himself.  
  
Dream saved George's contact in his phone as "George <3". As long as no one ever got ahold of his phone, not a single soul had to know he put a heart near George's name.  
  
Dream walked over to his room, put on a hoodie and threw his jeans on the floor. He threw himself onto the bed and plugged in his earbuds into his phone. He shuffled a playlist called, "Love songs for when I'm confused".  
  
 _I'm headed straight for the floor_  
 _The alchohol's served it's tour_  
 _And it's headed straight for my skin_  
 _Leaving me daft and dim_  
  
Dream hummed along to the lyrics and felt the stress about his date fade into the back of his head as the guitar rift softly played in his ears.  
  
Dream felt himself getting drowsy so he put a sleep timer on his music and fell asleep as the next song faded in.  
  
 _There once was a bitter sweet man an......_  
  


  
  
_Knock knock knock,_  
  
Every few seconds another round of knocks would come into earshot and fade away. 3 eighth notes and 2 whole rests.  
  
Dream shifted onto his right side. The knocks were getting louder until there was a loud thump and a loud "FUCK" that followed.  
  
Dream opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. He walked over to his door and opened it.  
  
"What do you want..." Dream pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at who was at his front door. It was George, he was pissed.  
  
"For the love of god, put some pants on!" George put a hand to his eyes and turned his head.  
  
"What time is it...." Dream said sleepily. He pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket and low and behold, 9:06 AM, Wednesday.  
  
"Shit-" Dream put a hand on his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can come inside if you want."  
  
Dream stepped out of the doorway and rushed over to his room. He pulled out a pair of jeans from a long drawer. Dream pulled his hoodie off over his head and looked around for his belt.

"Hey George." Dream called to George who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"What?" George called back.  
  
"Do you see a belt laying around on the floor in the living room?" Dream asked. He was frantically pulling things off his floor looking for his belt.  
  
"Yeah, it's on the floor over here." George responded, kicking a belt across the floor with his boot.  
  
Dream walked into the living room and saw the belt laying on the floor. George looked at Dream and immediately turned his head away covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Do you always walk around your apartment half naked when you have guests over?" George asked flustered.  
  
"Nah, just for you." Dream said in cocky tone.

George burried his head in his knees. "Just get changed or we're gonna be later then we already are."  
  
Dream put on his belt and went back to his room to grab a shirt. He pulled out a grey tshirt and rushed over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and went back into the living room.  
  
"Throw me that jean jacket, will you?" Dream asked George, pointing to a dark washed jean jacket.  
  
"Here." George picked up the jacket and put his arm out towards Dream.  
  
"Thanks." Dream put the jacket on and grabbed a necklace laying on his kitchen counter.  
  
The necklace wasn't anything super special, it was a single eighth note with a magnet on the stem.  
  
Sapnap gave him a set of two necklaces last year.  
  
 _"Ok, you keep one for yourself and when you find someone special you give them the other one so they connect into a group of 2 eighth notes." Sapnap had told Dream._  
  
Dream had been holding onto those necklaces and didn't know if he would ever give someone the other necklace.  
  
He unclipped the necklace and tried to put it around his neck. He fumbled with the clip until he took it off his neck and looked at it in his hands. His hands were sweaty and shaking. He tried to put the necklace on again but couldn't.  
  
"Need some help?" George asked, he got off the couch and walked over to Dream.  
  
He took the necklace out of Dream's hands.  
  
"Why are you're hands so sweaty?" George asked concerned.  
  
"I don't really know, I think I'm nervous." Dream replied.  
  
"About what?" George asked as he put the necklace around Dream's neck and clipped it together.  
  
"I don't know is the thing." Which was a total lie. Dream was nervous to even be around George because of how bad he fucked up last night.  
  
"I guess the fact that tryouts for the festival are coming near." Dream lied, he had done stage performances before. This one wasn't any different than the others.  
  
"I'm just as nervous as you are, if not worse." George said with a smile. "I had a dream last night that I messed up the opening and that threw the whole band off. I woke up sweating after they said we're disqualified."  
  
Dream was relieved George didn't pick up on him lying. Sapnap would've immediately picked up on Dream's lie.  
  
Dream's phone buzzed, he picked it up and looked at the notifications. It was an email. He opened it and read it to himslef.  
  
"Damn we're lucky, morning classes are called off due to a gasline bursting." Dream said, he chuckled to himself.

"So, what do you wanna do for the next few hours?" George asked, hopping on a barstool seated at the kitchen island.  
  
Dream crossed his arms and tilted his head towards the ceiling. He searched his brain far and wide for something they could do to get to know each other better.  
  
Then, it hit Dream.  
  
"Go grab your bass." Dream said, his face lighting up.  
  
"Huh, why?" George put a hand on his cheek and tilted his head up towards Dream.  
  
"You said you wanted to learn how to play Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth, right?" Dream asked excitedly.  
  
"Well yeah, but what about you? You said you keep your drum set at Phil's" George responded.  
  
"I do, but!" Dream walked over to his room and came out a few minutes later.  
  
"Hm, little out of tune." Dream plucked a string and twisted a knob on the top of an amber coloured bass.  
  
"Wait, you know how to play?" George asked. He hopped off the barstool and walked towards Dream, his boot heels clicking against the wood floor.  
  
"Nice Docs." Dream said, looking down at George's boots. "Mind handing me my phone?"  
  
George reached over to the counter and grabbed Dream's phone. Dream extended his hand and grabbed the phone from George's.  
  
Dream opened a tuning app and played one of the 4 strings on his bass. He adjusted the knob connected to the string a few times and did the same to the rest of the strings.  
  
"Alright," Dream plucked all the strings a few times and made some final adjustments to the pitch.  
  
"Let's try to learn this song then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took forever to write. I was gonna upload thi s a week ago BUT- some things happened and they threw me off track. 
> 
> ~Music Suggestion~
> 
> AJR: If you like music such as Glass Animals or even Gorillaz, you'll probably end up liking AJR.
> 
> Favorite songs: Karma, Three-Thirty, Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord I hate writing poems, ack- Sorry for leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger. I'll try to update it often but school and band and ughhh. Also if you're still reading this, you're pogchamp.


End file.
